


Peachy

by trr_rr



Series: Dress up [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal has a pretty thing in his wardrobe. Will wears it. He's still a manly man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peachy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [banshee_tao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_tao/gifts).



> This is a little present for banshee-graham-tao.tumblr.com:
> 
> "crossdressing (without feminization)"
> 
> Hope I did ok. <3

 

“Dr Lecter, I never would have guessed.” Will gasped melodramatically.

“Oh.” Hannibal gave a little smile. “That.”

They were rummaging through Hannibal wardrobes, trying to find something that would fit Will for pyjamas. Hannibal tended to supply Will with what he needed when he stayed as he didn’t even own an overnight bag.

“I have to say it’s not really your colour.” Will mocked as he held up the peach satin nighty. It had two little straps and a white lace trim around the bottom hem line.

“A memento” Hannibal explained, “left for me by an old flame.”

“Oh.” Will put the garment down, finding that it held some memories for Hannibal. “Nothing too heart breaking I hope.”

“No. She followed her career and moved to Britain.” He sighed. “I was happy for her to go. Ambition is something I admire.” He gave Will a knowing look.

“Pff. She’s a fool if you ask me.”

“Now, Will. There is no need for jealousy.”

“I am not jealous. It’s just that, I don’t know. Some people don’t know a good deal when they get one.”

“It was never a deal. I asked nothing of her.”

“Hm.” Will hummed, eyeing the nighty again.

“Now, I have a pair of night shorts downstairs. I don’t think you will require a shirt if I lend you my robe in the morning.”

“Ok. Thanks.”

“I won’t be a moment.” Hannibal stood and made his way out of the bedroom and down the hall.

Will breathed deeply. Hannibal’s wardrobes always smelled so good. Leather and fine cotton was an unmistakably manly scent.

He eyed the night gown once more. He rubbed the satin between his fingers.

“Hm.”

It felt smooth and cool. The lace was soft and delicate and there was a small ribbon in a bow on the front.

_No. He shouldn’t._

Hannibal retrieved the shorts from the washroom. They had been kept next to the boiler and so had warmth to them as he held them in his hands.

He made his way upstairs and up the hall. He pushed open the bedroom door, strange; he didn’t remember shutting it on his way out.

Perched on the end of the bed was Will Graham, clad in a tiny peach satin night gown with a very guilty look on his face.

Hannibal tilted his head.

“I have those shorts, Will.” He informed.

“Thank you.” Will replied.

Hannibal gave Will an appraising look, slowly dragging his eyes from Will’s bare feet, up his legs, his thighs, the white lace, the waist, his toned chest, pale neck and finally; his flushed red cheeks.

“Will. Why have you put on the night gown?”

Will played with the lacy hem and pursed his lips as he thought of a response.

“I don’t know. It looked nice. It’s soft.”

“It is soft.” Hannibal put down the shorts on the side table and came to stand before Will.

“Do you- do you like it?”

Hannibal knelt on one knee. He lifted a steady hand to Will’s waist, stroking the satin. The feeling of smooth, cool fabric against Will’s hard, overheated body was unbelievable.

“Yes.”

Will smiled softly and shrugged. “I thought it was- I don’t know, I feel...”

“What? Tell me how you feel.” Hannibal whispered.

“I feel…” Will took a deep breath. “Sexy.”

“Hmhm.” Hannibal smiled and brought his other hand to Will’s lap, stroking up the inside of his thigh. “You certainly look attractive, Will.”

“Really?” He looked to Hannibal for affirmation.

“Yes.” Was all Hannibal said before moving forward to capture Will’s lips with his own.

It was strange, Will found, to be wearing women’s clothes and still feel undoubtedly manly.

Hannibal broke the kiss and moved his lips to just under Will’s stubbled jaw.

“That was very brave of you, Will. How did you know I would approve?”

“Haha.” Will sighed as Hannibal kissed and bit his neck gently. “I didn’t. Just wanted you to think of me instead of some old girlfriend.” He confessed. “And, well. I wanted to look, I don’t know, hot for you or something.”

“You know I adore you, Will. You are a wonderfully handsome man.”

“Yeah but I can’t really compete with ambition in a night gown.”

Hannibal gave up arguing, preferring rather to let his kisses drop onto Will’s collar bone, down over his chest and further.

He gasped as Hannibal parted his legs and kneeled between them.

It was delicious; Will had to admit, to feel smooth, cold satin against his erection as he moved.

Hannibal kissed at the sensitive skin inside his right thigh. He sucked and laved his way up, arriving at Will’s cock and giving an approving smirk.

“You were very brave.” He repeated. “You deserve a reward.”

He looked up to Will’s eyes; his face was red and somehow relieved.

With one hand he took Will’s cock and started to lick and mouth at the head. With his free hand, Hannibal held back the gown, moving his fingers to feel the fabric ripple over his skin.

“Mmm” Will watched the other man tease him. “This is pretty kinky, huh.”

“Do you like it?” Hannibal asked before taking Will into his mouth.

“Nnh, yeah.” He grinned, Hannibal’s mouth was hot and wet and so inviting.

He felt pretty scandalous, wearing a girly dress and having his lover on his knees for him still wearing his suit.

Will grabbed at Hannibal’s tie as he felt his tongue flick across the head of his cock.

“Oh, fuck.” His head fell back, free hand supporting him behind on the bed.

“Hmmm.” Hannibal groaned, pulling back and sucking down hard again.

Will looked down, watching as Hannibal’s lips stretched around his dick. It was sinful; the doctor’s face was relaxed into an expression of pure pleasure. He liked pleasing Will this way and that made Will’s cock twitch and throb in Hannibal’s mouth.

“Yeah, you like it, don’t yah.” He slurred a little as he let go of the man’s tie, threading his fingers in Hannibal’s hair, messing it up from its usually perfect appearance.

“Mmm- yes.” Hannibal pulled back to take a breath. “I never imagined seeing you in this sort of clothing could be so erotic.”

“Oh, God.” Will shuddered and pulled Hannibal down to his cock again, tugging his hair.

Hannibal was happy to oblige. He took Will as far back into his mouth as he could, swallowing around the length as it hit the back of his throat.

“Ah. Ah, yeah.” He nodded enthusiastically. “Gonna, gonna cum.”

“Mmm.” Hannibal gave one long suck as he pulled back and continued to stroke.

He fisted Will’s cock harshly and whispered filthy secrets into his ear as Will tensed against him and came with a shuddering groan.

Will felt held as he came down, panting and grinning like an idiot.

“Thanks.” He huffed.

Hannibal smiled and licked his lips, looking up at a very dishevelled Will Graham.

“Oh, God.” Will gasped, having realized he had covered the nighty in cum. “I- I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t worry, Will.” Hannibal assured him as he lifted the garment from Will’s body. “Arms up.”

Will lifted his arms and Hannibal drew off the gown.

“Now I have some very pleasant memories indeed.” He grinned as he put the nighty back on its hanger in the closet.


End file.
